


Words die and the stars fall.

by Timewaster87



Category: DCU (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewaster87/pseuds/Timewaster87
Summary: You spend some time thinking of your feelings for lena
Relationships: Lena Luthor/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Words die and the stars fall.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this is weird I'm so sorry but I hope you enjoy

It's feels like words are dying and the stars are falling.

Completely and utterly selfless. A word you hadn't understood the true meaning ofuntil now. 

She was beautiful, so painfully, innocently perfect. For her you could be anything, do anything without expecting, give everything without receiving.

Your world was brighter and you just know, that it's love, pure and selfless. You know you're lucky to know her, lucky she allows you too see.

Honest and sharing. Things that she would never even consider with anybody else. You were just so lucky.

The way she understood you like no other, even when you didn't speak. She held you're hear and soul with such care and caution, you could only hope she felt the same. 

Lena Luther, made you happy and you were forever grateful. She trusted you and you knew it was not a feeling to take lightly. 

You would never push her into anything more than friendship, for now you were content as friends. It was a decision you would like Lena to make on her own.

For now you would allow her to keep this platonic, for now you will be her friend and maybe if you were lucky enough one day, you would own her heart.


End file.
